Honor
by Manni19
Summary: How can you love when your own principles are in your way.


Honor

Chapter 1

Rin looked up at the stars. The sky so dark blue that looked almost black with the shining stars. No stars huh? she told herself.

Kagome sama, how's your life in the future? Is it really how Inuyasha describes it? Is it really very scary and has a dirty air and very tall buildings and strange things on four wheels driving without horse or a demon who draws? Said Rin very curious. She has heard from Inuyasha that it is very noisy there in the future and that the villages and cities are very crowded. There was no demon in sight the future. Everyone is busy and very busy. Especially with something that Kagome goes to. Something called School and give tests that they must defeat through those square things with lots of text leaves there. I thought it was a buuk or stream named. Inuyasha a book, it is called a book? Kagome said with a sigh. How is it that I stand with him, I must be crazy. No, wait I'm crazy?. ? But  
okay crazy, for all good people are a crazy said her mother often.

"Rin chan, yes it's true. And you know what this time has but it don't the future?" said Kagome.  
At least not in the city, she thought.  
"What is it Kagome sama?."  
"A sky?."  
"Yes, a starry sky?".  
But heaven do not change right?" Said Rin with concern.

"Oh Rin chan, the humans will change. Humans All progress is about two or three  
one hundred years. They make those very tall buildings where many people can live. And we build space shuttles to go to the moon".

"Spaece Suttle?"

"Hey, let's not go that far? Thought Kagome. That's hard to explain.  
"Let me put it this way. With that many people to live in one place, that you call a city". They have a lot of light. By this light we can not see the night sky and the stars". "Because there are so many bright places that you hardly can see the stars".

"Oh what are those beautiful lights in the sky then?".  
"These are planets, but everyone calls it a star?".

A planet huh? she thought again. She stood up and looked at the sky and made a wish from the depth of her female human heart. "Dear stars, if you hear me please grand me this only wish". "I know I will die someday, while my lord still lives". "So when I die please let me be a star, so I can always watch over him". So I can always see him and maybe he will not forget me, she secretly thought.  
After that Naraku was defeated four years I stayed with the miko Kaede. The first girl in their came to live in a growing adolescent. In the four years they lived in the village she learned all about how the humans lived and thought. How her body works and all about love. And about marriage and children. In her fourteenth spring Sesshoumaru sama has asked her the golden question where everyone was waiting for.  
"Rin .. what do you want?" said the baritone voice.  
Nobody was surprised that she chooses the demon dog and went with her lord.

It is now four years since she Sesshoumaru sama brought her to his castle. She is a woman now. And her adolescent years she responds. She is became a beautiful woman in the eyes of the people. She has long dark locks to her waist. And  
body in order to be jealous. She is on the short side, but it was her charm. The young woman is around 1.60m with a full bust, a slim waist and a face to just look at it. She is truly a one of a kind. Not only great human lords asked for her hand, but also demons lords. Everyone knew that they need the consent of Sesshoumaru sama to see her. The dog demon is very protective about her. Everyone knows that in the castle. If someone cranked one of her hair, he / she awaits a certain death.

After so many years Sesshoumaru find himself very protective of Rin. When she found him wounded in the forest that day. It never ever crossed his closed mind, that one day she will be of very importance to him. He thought that while looking at Rin. He smelled her scent, flowers, she smelled like forest flowers. Like the sakura tree. He saw sitting on the edge of a hill gazing at the stars. He also heard her wish. Foolish was the first thought of her. I, Lord of the Western land, do not need someone to watch over me. Foolish girl. At least she knows she will outlive me, he thought. He looked at her when she headed to the castle. It was his expressionless face. His trade mark. Everyone who saw him, they only saw his expressionless face. But he knew better. Inside him his emotions are in a rage.

'Rin, it is all about Rin. How can some human girl do this to him, he thought. What is she doing to him'.

He does not understand. He knew Rin is a very powerful human. He saw and knew that in the 10 years that they had spent together. Also in the years he was away from her. But looked at her secretly in the forest. To see if she is well and happy. If not he will the person who is making her unhappy. In the castle everyone is fond of Rin. In those four years they almost forgot that she is a human. They treated her like a lady. They saw her as one.

'How is that possible', he thought. Some mere human girl treated like a lady. His Rin is treated like a Lady. What is she doing to the servant in the castle. She almost enchanted them to like her. How she is doing the same with me. Even the human hating cook is very fond of her. When she is ill he will make her everything she want. Everything to make her better. He also knew that some male demon servant have their eyes on her. 'Stupid fools' he thought. 'They will never ever have Rin'. "Never" he growled deep inside.

A/N: okay that was soo cheesy *giggles* but love to see him like that. Fussing, fighting and arguing with himself. Fluffysama is just too cute, that it is dangerous.

But everyone knows that so.

Hope to have a lot of comments coming up here

M


End file.
